A Tigers Journey
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: After Shifu gets mad at Tigress for false reasons,Tigress leaves the Jade Palace. As Tigress goes out in the world she meets someone new. A whole new journey for her. What will Shifu do when he finds out? Tigress/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! This is my first Kung Fu Panda fanfic! I hope to get many reviews! BTW I had this pre- prepared. I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any characters! This is rated M for a reason, but I don't do lemons. ENJOY!**

**Tigress Pov**

A lot of people say I have a temper. Are they right? Yes, and unfortunatley it has gotten me into trouble many times. I have had to do many things as consequences. Either way latley I have been able to control it. I was in the Sacred Peach tree meditating. "Inner peace, inner peace" I whispered breathing in and out. I was finally relaxing until someone interupted me. "Tigress!" someone shouted. I opened up my left eye and saw a black panda with a goofy smile.

"What do you want Po?" I asked a little harshly trying to keep calm and relaxed. I was probably failing

"Master Shifu is requesting everybody's presence at the Jade Palace, and by everyone I mean the furious five and me" Po replied jumping around.

I groaned and got up. "What can be more important than my meditating?" I asked walking. Po started to follow.

"I don't know, Master Shifu said something about, well something important" Po said trying to find the right words.

"Great, lets just stop everything and go to Shifu as if it were not a big deal" I said sarcastically.

"Hehe, are you actually going to tell him that?" Po asked laughing a bit at my statement.

"No of course not! I think Shifu would probably make me mop the floors because of that" I said.

"Yeesh, that's a little harsh, no? I don't think Shifu would actually make us do that, would he? Because the Jade Palace is kinda big so.." Po said going on.

"Calm down Panda its not like he's making us do that now" I said as I opened the door to the Jade Palace. I already saw Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis there. I stood next to them with my arms crossed with an emotionless expession on my face.

"So Shifu, why exactly did you call us here?" Po asked as he roughly shut the doors to the Palace.

"I called you all here to tell you some important news" Shifu replied plainly as if it were not important.

"Uh, we know that Master, but what is the important news?" Viper asked a little unsure of what Shifu would say next.

"Oh sorry, my apologies, anyways there will be a messenger from a Master I know of, he or she will observe my teachings and observe all of you. I want all of you on your best behavior and just try to show your best. I am not worried, I'm sure all of you will do fine. Monkey, I want no fooling around" Shifu said.

"Don't worry Master, I'm not that imature as I used to be" Monkey replied with a big grin on his face.

"Mantis, that goes for you too, and I want you to keep your dirty jokes to yourself" Master said with a stern face.

"Master, I do not recall myself ever saying dirty jokes" Mantis replied foling his arms (or whatever mantis' have).

"I hope so, Crane try to make sure Monkey and Mantis don't try anything childish or, how do I put this... anything stupid" he said.

"I got it Master, I will make sure these two don't get into any trouble" Crane replied glancing over at Monkey and Mantis. I'm pretty sure that will end bad judging by the smiles and whispering between them. I could of warned Crane but he would figure that out soon enough.

"Tigress, please control your temper while our guest is here. I know sometimes you get a little angry at small things" Shifu said.

"Master I am very aware of that, but do you really think it is necessary telling me that when I am the the leader and most behaved, aside from my temper?" I asked.

"Hmm, you are right and we shall see what happeneds, Viper all I ask you to do is calm Tigress when she is mad" he said.

I crossed my arms offendedly. Shifu does not think I can do this by myself? I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Viper does not need to watch me.

"Po, remember your manners, and a worrior always stays humble. I want you to show of your best Kung fu moves when this guest comes, got it?" Shifu asked glancing at the larger panda.

"Master when is this messenger coming?" Viper asked already getting nervous at a this mysterious guest.

"He or she will be coming somewhere this week, so I would like you all to be prepared. And just act natural, this is more of a grade, for me" Shifu said with his hands or paws behind his back.

He did say act natural. I'm pretty sure this will affect me in no way possible. Right? I hope so, I also don't want to clean the bathrooms just because of one mistake I make. I bowed respectfully at Master Shifu then left to my room. But unsurprisingly Viper followed me though.

"You know, just because Master Shifu said to calm me when I'm mad doesn't mean you have to follow me around" I said not turning to her.

"I know but I just want to see any signs of what you do when you get angry" Viper said slithering behind me.

"Well I don't like when anybody follows me!" I said as my tail started lashing back and forth.

"So your tail lashes around when you get aggitated, I'll take a note of that" Viper muttered.

"Alright, Viper do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked deeply sighing and turning to face her.

"Sure go ahead, what do you want to know?" Viper asked with her usual cheerful attutude.

"How do _you_ manage not to get angry, or at least not get annoyed with other people?" I asked.

"Its very hard for me to stay angry, I like to forgive people" she replied smiling. I crossed my arms.

"Forgive? Why? What if they did something worth getting mad for?" I asked leaning on my door.

"They say anybody who hold grudges, die faster. Besides, next time you get mad just think, is this worth getting mad? If anybody makes you angry just say they are not worth your time" Viper said.

"That's true, I'll keep that in mind. Maybe I should practice, after all this does seem important to Master Shifu" I said.

"Oh good, maybe we can try on Po! Did you also hear what Shifu asked you to do?" Viper asked.

"Huh? Shifu only told me to do one thing, what else did he say I do?" I asked unfolding my arms.

"Well you sort of have to, well when the guest comes Shifu ordered you to give him/ her a tour of the palace" Viper replied.

"What? Me out of the six? Why would he do that? He already knows I have problems with my anger! Is he trying to make it worse?" I asked not stopping.

"Tigress.." Viper said giving me a look. I caught the sign stopped talking and stood still and faced Viper again.

"You're right Viper, that is not worth for me to get mad" I replied breathing in and out "Where's Po? I want to practice, and for good measures this night I'll set up dominos" I said.

"Good, now I think I saw Po in the kitchen, how about Monkey and Mantis watch you, I need to tidy up the Jade Palace" Viper said.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," I said walking into the kichen I saw Crane in the corner, Monkey eating his cookies, Po eating dumings, and Mantis on the table.

"Are you guys busy? Good you're not, how about all of you help me with my anger issue so I won't make Shifu look bad?" I asked.

"Okay, I guess. How 'bout it? You guys want to help Tigress?" Po asked stuffing his mouth.

"Yeah, lets just see who's face will be punched" Mantis said chuckling.

"I will not punch anybody!" I said offendedly.

"So who are you practicing on?" Monkey asked coming over by the door.

I grinned. "I am practicing on Po" I said glancing at everyone.

"Your evil smile says I'm not going to like this" Po said frowing.

**I hope you liked! If you did and you want another chapter please review! No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Practicing anger

**Another chapter. I'm kind of disappointed that I got no reviews. Its okay when it gets interesting I hope I get reviews. But ENJOY!**

**Tigress Pov**

"Well you might not like this, it depends on how you look at it" I said heading towards the door.

"And how should I look at this?" Po asked getting jumpy and nervous as he twiddled with his fingers. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane also followed.

"If you like someone powerfull to possibly punch your guts out of your stomach, then you will like this" Mantis said.

"That's not true! Tigress can also make you spit out your lunch, threw your nose" Monkey said patting Po on the back.

"Come on guys! You're scaring the poor Dragon Worrior. Don't listen to them Po" Crane said reasuringly.

"Crane is right. As long as I can control myself, their will be no gutt or lunch spilling" I said.

"Oh good, but its not like I was scared, I mean we worriors got gutts of steel! I think I can handel a punch or two" Po said as we arrived outside.

"You're basically agreeing to be Tigress' punching bag" Mantis said jumping on Monkey's shoulder.

"Now the real show is about to begin" Monkey said rubbing his palms together and sitting. Crane said nothing but gave Po a sympethetic look, before sitting next to Monkey and Mantis.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Po asked as he was walking in front of me.

"Easy, right now I am giving you permission to do anything you would like to get me mad" I said

"So you're _letting _me annoy you, and you won't punch me? Swweeett!" Po exclaimed jumping.

"Yes, and my goal is to not hurt you in anyway possible, not even verbally, even if you get really annoying" I said.

"I kinda want to be her punching bag, annoying Tigress with no consequences sounds pretty good" Monkey said.

"So do I just start, or are going to give me a go, or-" I cut off on Po's question before he asked me.

"Just go when ever you feel ready, please, feel free to be as annoying as you can" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hmm, oh I got it. So Tigress, Tigress, Tigress, Tigress, Tigress, Tigress, Tigress, Tigress" Po said not stopping to let me answer. I found myself getting irratated fast. The worst part is he didn't stop.

"Yes.. Po?" I asked clenching my teeth together trying not to yell at him to shut up.

"Hi" Po replied grinning at me. I breathed in and out closing my eyes. As I opened them I smirked.

"Is that all you got?" I asked crossing my arms tightly to my chest. He mimicked me.

"Oh no Tigress, I am just getting started" Po said. I made a confused face and he copied the face. I know what he was doing now. A childish move, coping me. Po now crossed his arms. I frowned, then he frowned.

"Stop that" I said as calmly as I could while backing up from the black Panda.

"Stop that" Po said trying to have a high pitched girly voice.

"You can stop now Po, that is not going to work with me!" I said jabbing him making Po stumble back.

"You can stop now Po, that is not going to work with me!" Po said jabbing me with his finger at me also.

"Po! If your going to mimick me do it right! My voice is not high pitched, niether girly!" I shouted.

"Po! Stop making my voice high pitched and girly! Can't you see its making me mad?" Po said puposly making the voice more girly.

"Just stop copying me!" I yelled no longer trying breathing in and out but rather glaring at Po.

"I'm Tigress! I hate training, and I love applying make-up! My favorite thing to wear are dress' and skirts! I am very kind and compassionate! I also love smiling and skipping and smelling flowers!" Po said skipping.

I had enough, but right when I was going to blow up in his face I sat down and meditated. "Inner peace, inner peace" I said breathing in and out.

"Hey Tigress what are you doing? Are you meditating? Oh can I meditate with you? It helps if you go like 'uhhmmm, uhhmmm'" Po said making weird noises and poking me with ever question.

I flinched every everytime he poked me, which were numerous times. I tuned out the whole world and I was calm, as if I were hearing a water fall, or wing blowing. Just then I heard the noise of Po eating.

"Gnamgnamngnan *burp* !" Po went as he was eating his dumplings that he bought out from the kitchen

I quickly knocked down the plate in his paws, making the plate stumble, and the dumplings fall.

"Would you stop eating so loudly?! You eat worse than a pig!" I yelled in his face, but not punching him.

"Nah, hah, ah! You said you can't get mad! That was rude to knock that out of my paws, and to insult me!" Po said crossing his arms smiling.

"Well, you were being so loud! It annoyed me! You're lucky I didn't punch you!" I said standing still.

"Its alright, now lets start again. Now what I'm about to do will get you really mad, but keep in mind you said no phisical abuse" Po said.

"I know what I said, now what are you going to do?" I asked squinting my eyes in a challenging way.

"Oh wait! First you have to close your eyes! Monkey, Crane, Mantis, I'm going to need your help" Po said.

I sat down and continued to meditate. Even though my eyes were closed, I could here all three voices.

"Po, are you sure you want to do this?" I heard the voice of Crane ask.

"Yeah its pretty risky, and if she gets furious, we're all dead!" I heard the voice of Monkey say.

"I think I'm with Po on this one, Tigress hates failing, so she wouldn't like failing her current goal" Mantis said.

"Okay when I count to three, you all know what to do!" Po said as I heard him near. As if were next to me.

I opened my eyes and felt a cold liquid hit me. It splashed me all over wetting my clothes. Its a good thing I don't wear make up, because if I did, it would be running over my face. I turned my attention to Po, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey. Its true, I don't like to fail, but this is an exception. I unleashed my claws, and lunged at all of them. They were quick enough to run from me.

"Tigress! Remember! No abuse! Calm yourself! Please! Stop chasing us! Your claws are really sharp!" Po yelled. I reached over to scratch him, but I ended up cutting off some of his fur.

"AHHHH!" Po yelled seeing if there we're any wounds. "Okay! I'm good! No injuries done" Po said sighing in relief.

I looked at him amused. Although I was wet, I was enjoying the moment of the four men cowering from the woman.

"Oh, Tigress you stopped chasing me! How did you stop?" Po asked as Monkey, Crane, and Mantis came out of hiding.

"I guess remembering something peacefull, or seeing something amusing made me forget I was mad" I replied shaking myself dry.

"So you won't kill us anymore? Or you're not mad anymore?" Crane asked unsure.

I shook my head. Then my fur puffed out. "If any of you laugh, I swear I will rip your throats out!" I threatened.

All of their eyes widened, and I can tell Po and Monkey were biting their tongues, while Mantis his face and Crane did to with his hat. Wind flew by making my fur nice and silky, and flat again.

**Thanks to any of you who have read this story! Reviews are welcomed! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Doing Dares

**I need to seriously stop my obsession with Fanfiction. As long as the readers like I'm all for it. Thanks for the reviews! Anyways ENJOY!**

**Tigress Pov**

"Are you done annoying me? Or do we need more practice?" I asked still trying to staighten my fur.

"Judging that you didn't kill me, I'd say you're doing good. Lets just try one more time" Po said.

"All of you can help, if that would make you happy" I said looking at the three, who I knew wanted to annoy me.

"Come on! A free chance to annoy Tigress, this is a one in a life time opportunity!" Mantis said.

"Now what should we do? We have so many choices!" Monkey said hanging backwards on a tree.

"But, you can't do this to Tigress when the messenger comes, that would be immature" Crane said.

"Yeah, yeah, but you are joining us? Right Crane?" Po asked giving Crane a look.

"You know I am! I might be mature, but I am not passing off valuable chanes" Crane said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up before I change my mind, or get tired" I said crossing my arms. The guys started whispering to eachother. There was a laugh now an then by Monkey and Po. Finally they parted.

"We have a specific deal with you Tigress, more like a bet or dare, and a little of topic" Po said.

"Well, if it is a bet, you are challenging me, right? If you are then keep talking" I said unleashing my claws.

"Since it is getting late, tomorrow we are going to choose what you wear, and you have to put on what we want" Monkey said.

"Its not innapropriate, is it?" I asked trying not to sound hesitant.

"Oh no, on contrare Tigress, all you have to do is not take off the things we give you all day, nor can you get mad at what we choose" Crane said.

"Sounds fair, I accept, I can't believe you wasted annoyibg me for that. This is going to be easy" I said leaving.

"Yeah easy, that's not what you're going to say tomorrow! You're going to be like, oh this is hard!" Po said imatating my voice again.

"Po just stop" Mantis said behind my back since I was walking away from them into my room.

"I'm sorry that just sounded so much cooler in my head" Po said in a whining tone of voice.

I just shook my head before entering the building. I came into my room and layed down on my bed. I hadn't realized how much time I'd been spending outside with the guys. It was now dark outside. Hopefully the messenger would just come tomorrow and get this over with. What could Po, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis have in store for me tomorrow? Oh well, just focus on being calm. I finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Morning Tigress Pov**

The morning gong rung and I immidiatly got up. As I was in front of my door I saw the 5 with big smiles on their faces. I ignored them and stood staight up.

"Good morning students, as you know try to do your best today, and be prepared if the messenger comes, you are dissmissed to breakfast" Shifu said.

We all went to the kitchen. I walked staight without turning to my side. I don't have to be stupid enough to know that the 5 are still staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked still not turning to them and serving myself some Tofu, and sitting down.

"Okay good, you passed the starring test" Viper said sitting down as Po served her breakfast.

"Really now? Your starring doesn't bother me one bit" I said biting into some tofu.

"Are you still doing what you agreed to do yesterday?" Po asked while sloppily eating with his bowl in his face.

"Yes I never back down!" I said casually. The 5 looked at eachother smiling at my last staement for some reason.

We all finished eating and I stood up to go training.

"Woah, woah, and where do you think you're going Tigress?" Po asked stopping me before I left the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm going to train" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I believe you still have a bet to complete" Monkey said getting up from the table blocking my exit.

"What? You mean I have to do that, _now?!" _I asked looking very surprised and my eyes widening.

"Yes, now come on Tigress, the guys picked out a very nice outfit for you" Viper said leading me into a room.

"But my training! I can't skip out on it! I have a routine!" I tried to convince them.

"Nah ah, your training can wait, and your routine isn't going anywhere" Po said as he entered his room. I heard a lot of rummaging, and he gave me clothing that was rapped in grey.

"Now you change in that, and when you're done Viper will add something else to your outfit" Mantis said.

I sighed and entered my room. I slammed my door and closed my window. I removed my clothing and took the clothing out of the rapping. I realized it was a dress. That's why they were smiling. The 5 of them were making me wear a dress! If you ask me it looked more like a shirt. I don't ever remember myself wearing a dress. I wasn't going to do this, but I did say I wasn't backing out. What's a little dress going to do? I put it on and zipped it. I really didn't want to look in the mirror, so I didn't. The dress was red, and tight fitting. The designs were yellow and it traveled all over the dress. I some how felt, uncomfortable. I tried pulling the dress down, to cover more of my thigh, but it was no use. Why'd it have to be so small? I opened my door just so my head could peak out.

"Uhh Viper you can come in now" I said making sure the guys didn't see me. Viper slithered in my room.

Viper gasped. "You look so pretty" Viper said aweing me. "Monkey asked me to apply make up on you" she said.

"Make up? Make up? You have got to be kidding me? If I could I would rip them to shreds right now" I said sitting down.

Viper used her tail to hold the smal brush to apply make up on me.

"Don't worry, I'm not putting much make up since you already look like you have mascara on your eyes" Viper said. She took the brush away and smiled. "You look nice, I can berely recognize you" Viper said.

I hesitantly stood up and looked into the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. The dress hugged my body tight. Viper only applied only a little mascara. I hid from my mirror.

"Time to show the guys!" Viper said coming out of my room. "Presenting Tigress!" Viper announced. I did not come out.

"Tigress come on!" Viper hissed at me.

"No! I don't want to!" I whined.

"Stop whining you look pretty!" Viper said.

"I look pretty ridiculious if you ask me!" I replied.

"Tigress!" Viper warned.

"I look to girly! No, I look girlier than girly!" I shouted.

"If you don't come out then you lose the bet" Viper said.

With one last sigh I slowly came ouy of my room. I put my paws on my hips.

"Satisfied? Look at what you guys made me become! I was once a great Kung fu worrior, now I look so girly!" I said.

"This was a good choice" Mantis said chuckling.

"Yeah, I agree!" all of them said chuckling and murmuring to eachother.

"Okay, how long do I have to stay like this?" I asked struggling to walk in the dress.

"All day" Crane replied.

"Furious Five, and Dragon Worrior, come down! The messenger is here!" Shifu called.

**Yes, short chapter, but next chapter will be nice a juicy! Keep in mind that this is rated M! But still no lemons. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dá

**Wow, thank you for the reviews. Warning: This chapter does contain mature themes, but no lemons. I do not own KFP. ENJOY!**

**Tigress POV**

"What?! The messenger is here! Oh no, I have to take these ridiculous clothes off!" I said going into my room.

"Tigress, remember what we said, and on what we agreed on!" Viper said blocking my exit.

"What if Shifu doesn't like this? He wants to impress the messenger, right? This is no way to impress" I said trying to persuade.

"No, we thought of that too, Master Shifu will think you dressed up for the occasion, thus impressing the messenger!" Mantis said.

"We better hurry! Master Shifu will get mad if we keep him waiting, and it will not impress the messenger" Crane said coming down.

We all followed. Normally I would come to Shifu on all four, but this dress wouldn't let me. I tried my best to arrive in a civilized way. I kept my serious face, and we all bowed. There, next to Shifu, was a male puma with a fancy grey vest on. He looked at all six of us, but stopped when he saw me. He smirked at me, I tried my best not to get annoyed. Instead I thought of a funny situation and I smiled.

"Presenting the Furious five, and the Dragon Warrior" Shifu said walking up to us. "This is Po, the Dragon Warrior, this is Crane, Master of the crane style, this is Viper, master of viper style, this Monkey, master of monkey style, this is Mantis, master of the mantis style, and one of best students Tigress, master of tiger style, and mastered almost 1000 scrolls" Master Shifu said.

He looked taken back at my attire. But yet, I think he was gratefull for me being at fancy looking. I saw he thanked Viper.

"I am Dá, am I'm very impressed at all your students, I will make sure to tell my Master this" he said.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate this, now Tigress please show him around, and the rest of you, go into the training hall to train" Shifu said.

"Yes Master" we all said resuming to our day.

"Come Dá, let me show you around the Jade Palace" I said leading him.

"So Tigress, how long have you been in the Jade Palace, and its not everyday I see a warrior, _like you" _he said trying to put his arm over me. I quickly ducked pretending to pick up something.

"I've been in the the Jade palace since I was five years old" I said keeping my distance from him.

"Really now? How long have you been training? Well, since you look like you're in exellent phiysical condition" Dá said nearing me again.

"Well, since I was a little girl I've been training, I train everyday to be in good physical condition" I said.

We were now outside. "All the way up there is the Turtle Palace" I said pointing up there.

"Alright, so how many scrolls have you mastered Tigress?" Dá asked putting his arm over me again.

"I have mastered 951 scrolls, and I am very proud of that" I said walking ahead of him so his arm would get off my shoulder.

"I'm sure you are. I can see why you are Shifu's best student" Dá said winking at me. I know what he's trying to do. But I will keep calm and not let him get to me. Like Viper said 'don't get mad at things that are not worth it.

"Thank you Dá, you really are kind" I said making it up as I go.

"You really think I'm kind? What else do you think of me?" he asked catching up to me once more. We came inside.

"Oh this is the pantry, and over there is the kitchen" I said still pointing.

"You haven't answered my question _Xìnggân de" _Dá said.

I gasped. He was really starting to get on my nerve. I didn't like that he called me Xìnggân de **(A/N it means sexy, but I might have gotten it wrong). **

"Remember, please stay on topic" I said making a sweet voice and giving him a bitter smile.

"Well my Master said I did have to check out Master Shifu's students, didn't he? I'm just doing as I was told" Dá said innocently.

"Haha good exuse, but you know what he meant" I said my voice going sharp.

"Oh fiesty, and hard to get, you're that kind of women aren't you?" he said his arm on my waist now.

"Keep in mind that I'm also a Master warrior" I said getting annoyed. His arm traveled lower than my waist. I grabbed his paws before he got any lower, and yanked it off me.

"Now, this is the dining room" I said crossing my arms.

"You know where I'd rather like a tour at?" Dá asked his paw running up my thigh.

"I'd rather you give me a tour of your room" he said pinning me to the wall.

"Let me go!" I hissed my claws unleashing.

"Na ah ah, you don't want me to give my messenger a bad report" Dá said smirking at me.

I kicked his weak spot and when he cried out in pain I punched him to the ground.

"Get your paws off me! I am a civilized kung fu warrior not your _jìnü!" _I muttered to him. **(A/N: Jìnü means whore)**

"What's going on?!" Master Shifu asked coming in with the other 5. I realized how bad the situation looked now.

"Master I can explain!" I tried telling him what happened but I got cut off.

"I would like to hear it from Dá" Master Shifu said.

"I was just complimenting her, and she atttacked me" Dá said getting up.

"What?!" I asked surprised.

"Tigress, please, apologize" Msster Shifu said. He wanted _me _to apologize?! Dá gave me a smirk.

"No, I will _not _apologize to him and you can't make me!" I yelling with venom in my voice.

"We'll talk about this later, but just leave. Your behavior is inappropriate, I will not tolerate this! Now leave, and we are not done with this" Shifu said.

"Yes we are" I said.

I stormed out of there into my room. I slammed the door and scratched everything in sight. I slammed my drawer on the floor. I ripped the dress of me. I put my usual clothing on.

"How dare he not believe me?! After years of proving my trust to him, my loyatly, he believes Dá!" I shouted using both of my paws to tear my room apart. "I am actually his daughter! Or am I just his student? Does he only care for himself?!" I yelled. No, Shifu said leave. So I will leave. I rapped everything I needed into a small sack. I only have one set of clothing, so it doesn't matter about that. I put my coins **(I forgot what the money in China is called) **in a small sack. I sat at my window. Am I really going to do this? Give up my position as the leader of the Furious Five? Yes, I want to be more than that, hopefully Shifu will realize his mistake. Hopefully. I left him a note before I jumped out and flew down. I flipped and I was on all four and running as I never ran before. There is no turning back now.

I was far from the village. I didn't go back. I ran to the North of China hoping nobody would recoginze me. I was not tired, since today I didn't train. I reached the snow part of China. I finally had to stop and walk. I was far enough now. I walked around. There was many villages, but I traveled away from them. I sat down and ate my tofu. Its a good thing I trained myself to only eat that. I walked on something cold, but I ingnored it. It got colder, when I looked down, I saw that I was on a frozen lake. I started to walk stiffly. I didn't want it to break. I heard a crack. I took another step, and more cracking sounds were made. When nothing broke I sighed in relief. Then I fell into the lake. I started going stiff in the frozen water. I couldn't swim! I desperatly lunged up, but I sank. I lost conscience. I saw a dark figure jump in and take me up. I was to weary to even open my eyes.

I woke up warm next to a warm fire. I breathing was slow but I was still alive.

"I'm glad you're okay" a white tiger said.

**Bum Bum Bum! Yes finally the OC arrives! Yep. Oh and I thank these peoples**

**ch0laizher**

**TheNewDostoevsky**

**veronica**


	5. Chapter 5 Khàn

**Okay, I thought I made it clear I don't do lemons. But since you guys want it, I'll do something close to lemons. Nothing too descriptive though but still rated M content. ENJOY!**

**My OC POV**

Some say I'm mysterious, others say I'm kind and social. But what do I care? I'm walking away from the village and into my home in the forest. I like to come in the village, yet keep my distance and have my privacy. As I am walking I hear running. My ears twitch. I follow the sound, and it leads me to a Southern tigress. I've never seen a tigress before, much less a Southern one. If she's Southern, what is she doing out here in the North? I thought those kind of tigers were meant for more warmer places, not snowy places like this. I'm not complaining, she is hot. I can tell she's in a hurry though, and she seems familiar too. She stopped running and started walking. I continued to follow her. I noticed she stepped on a frozen lake. I wanted to warn her, but what if she got freaked out by me and run, making her sink in the water. She took a small step, and their was a crack. Oh no, she's in real trouble now. I was glad that the ice didn't break. As she sighed the ice broke, I watched as she sunk.

What do I do? I waited for her to come up. Nothing happened. Bubbles arose on the surface of the water. She was drowning! I jumped in and swam after her. Some would think the water was cold, but since I'm a Northern tiger, I can stand all types of cold. I carried her bridal style as I jumped out of the water. She was really light. What does she eat? I wonder how the ice broke. I took the chance to observe her better. Her fur was an incredible orange, and her black marks were almost like a pattern. I couldn't wait to see her eyes open. I bought her into my home and layed her next to a fire with a blanket on top. I saw her open her eyes and sit up. Her eyes were almost hipnotizing me. This is one beautiful women.

"Are you okay?" I asked her with nothing left to say.

**Tigress POV**

I turned my attention to the male white tiger with blue eyes. He had no shirt and some black slacks. He had a muscular build, and he was handsome, but I'd never admit it to anyone.

"Uh, do you talk?" the mysterious tiger asked getting my attention again. I realized I had been staring at him.

"Forgive me. I'm guessing you're the one who saved me from drowing in the lake" I said taking the blanket off me.

"Well your guess is correct. What is your name? You seem so familiar" he asked getting something in another room.

"I am known around China. I am Master Tigress, but you can just call me Tigress" I replied.

"You mean the Master Tigress from the Jade Palace, leader of the Furious Five?!" he asked surprised.

"Yes that's me. I'm glad you know who I am" I said taking the cup he was handing me. It smelled weird.

"How could I not know, you are one of the heros of China! Oh and drink that, it will help so you won't get sick" he said.

"Yeah, I _was _one of China's heros. Until today" I said now feeling depressed about leaving my home and friends.

"What do you mean?" he asked actually sounding concerned for me.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I don't even know who the person who saved my life is called" I said changing the subject and not sounding sad anymore.

"Oh, my name is Zhàn" he said extending his paw to greet me properly.

"Nice to meet you Zhàn" I said shaking his paw. I looked into his blue eyes for a second. I was tempted to keep starring but I forced myself to look away.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" Zhàn asked leaning on the door crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked standing up crossing my arms too.

"I mean, why are you here? Are you on a mission? If you're really far, why isn't the Furious Five with you?" Zhàn asked.

I sighed. "I got to go" I said heading towards the door. I was blocked by a certin Northern tiger.

"What?!" I asked growling and unleashing my claws getting angry at him blocking my exit.

"Growl or scratch me all you want I'm not letting you leave!_You _can't go anywhere!" Zhàn declared poking me with a grin on his face.

"And why is that?!" I snapped poking him right back with my claws still out.

"One, because if you go out there and die because of sickness I will blame myself! I have a conscience too, you know! Two, because you haven't answered my question!" Zhàn replied.

"If you don't let me out I will break you and your door!" I threatened getting in his face. He is and inch and a half bigger than me.

"I am aware of your kung fu moves but, I guess you don't mind if I call Master Shifu and tell him I saved one of his students" Zhàn said about to get a messanger.

"No! Please don't!" I pleaded. I gave another sigh. "Have you ever tried to run away from your past?" I asked looking up at him.

"I understand, but what happened?" he asked sitting and motioning me to come.

"I was betrayed, by my own Master, my own baba. I can never go back. I _will _never go back. I want nobody to recognize me" I said looking away in shame. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I don't even know you" I said.

"It's okay Tigress. I will not tell anyone where you are. If you don't want to get into any details, I respect your decision" Zhàn said. I looked up and gave him a sheepish smile. This stranger actually respects me.

"Now, Tigress if you want nobody to recognize you, you're going to have to change your look" he said.

"That's true. If they see a Southern tiger in these areas, they will know its me" I agreed with him.

"Now, lets go buy some clothes at a near by village" Zhàn said going towards the door. I crossed my arms because he was forgetting something.

"Oh! Sorry, let me get you a cloak. It will keep you warm, and protect your identity" he said going through his stuff. Finally he took out a black claok and gave it to me. We went walking towards the village.

"How do you stand this coldness?" I asked shivering.

"Well when you live in the snow almost all you life, it does grow on you" Zhàn said shrugging.

"How long is almost all your life?" I asked putting on the hood.

"Well if you don't mind, it's a subject I really don't want to talk about" Zhàn said rubbing the back of his head and looking uncomfortable.

"No it's okay, I understand. I'm just someone you just met. Maybe someday when we get to know eachother more you'll tell me" I said.

"Good. Oh and remind me to get you more medicine" he said.

"More? I feel fine now! I can take fend for myself. I am an independant women, who needs _no _assistance!" I said crossing my arms.

"Well you sure couldn't fend yourself when you were drowning! Or about to freeze to death!" Zhàn said.

"Then why didn't you leave me, huh? Why didn't you continue with your regular day? It just would've been easier to abandon me!" I yelled my temper rising.

"Why do have to be so complicated?!" he asked pulling on his fur on his head.

"Why did you save me?" I asked.

"Stop assuming I'm like the others. Just let me help you get back on your feet. Then you leave and become independant again!" Zhàn said.

"Fine" I muttered looking away from him crossing me arms.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Zhàn said teasing me.

"I said fine!" I growled repeating myself.

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed. I appreciate it! So review to me in english, or spanish, or spanglish. I speak only those lanuages.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cold

**Proud2beMexican: Someone has adopted my story. I will update the story and help her make the chapters. If there will be any reviews, you should compliment the new chapter writer. :)**

* * *

Alright._ So, let me explain to you guys how this plays out._

**My name is DinAHLOO.**_ I've written a Tigress X OC Story already, some of you may know me. I am writing part two of that story now, If you do not know me… then sad face. Ha, I'm kidding. Let's just get down to explaining shall we?_

_So you saw how the original author put this story up for adoption, yes? (Hey, Proud2beMexican.) WELL, I am still currently writing Tigress Tides. But I need to stay occupied when I have… TOO much free time. I came across this story one day and I thought it was fascinating and had tons of potential and it was on the path to becoming a great story. Then I actually saw it was up for adoption. So, have you guessed it? Yup. I adopted it. IN A WAY. That's the other thing. I made a deal actually. I know sometimes readers could get upset if the story wasn't finished by the actual author. That is why I am working on it with the original author. I write out the story, the author gives me the gist of each chapter. This story will go on people. And I hope I do not fail you._

_Let's move on, shall we?_

* * *

**Tigress' POV**

The wind kept biting at my nose; I kept pulling the inside of the cloak tighter to me. I then looked at Zhàn who seemed to not even acknowledge the harsh weather. I shook my head; maybe he would double over in pain if he went anywhere near where I lived.

"We're close now." Zhàn said. The silence wasn't as agonizing to me as it was to him. But I played along.

"What exactly are we getting again?" I said looking at his averted gaze. He turned to me.

"Clothes." He said slowly. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "And Medicine. Not much really. We can't get you anything to get you noticed, obviously. So I'll let you pick them out." He said. I turned away. I was planning to do that anyways.

We arrived to a small village with light bustling. The village was alive and going yet it was still calm. Zhàn then motioned me that he was going into a small store- a medicine store. I nodded and headed to a small clothing store. I looked around, not much to see but it would do.

"Hm… Might I ask why you wear your hood so low?" A bunny asked behind me. Most likely the store clerk.

I had to think of some words, any words to say.

"I'm… really quite shy. I'll probably meet you face to face later." I said lightly, still keeping my hood down.

"Ah!" He replied. "Then please, please look around!" He smiled and went to the back. I sighed in relief and I browsed around for clothes that I would wear. Though I can't be _too _picky. I came to a feminine like jacket, suitable for the weather outside. It had a blue-ish color to it and a soft hood. It says me, only a little. But I'm settling for it. I found a pair of black gloves as well. They only exposed the middle two digits of my paws. I found bottoms, that were the same fabric as the jacket. But it was black. I grabbed a couple of each. It should last me awhile. I had one goal right now. It wasn't to settle down anywhere either. I was hiding from Shifu. I held no grudge against the rest of the five.

Maybe they are glad I'm gone. Relieved, even. But either way I was on the run. And it was official now.

I look around to see if I needed anything else. My eyes pass a small box with a price on the side per each bottle.

Clothing dye.

Was I really going to go the extra mile and do this? I saw a myriad of different colors. Would this even work? Some said permanent, but would it be permanent… for fur?

Only one way to find out.

I grabbed bottle after bottle of the dye. I know clothes won't be the only things to work. A southern tigress in the plain white of the snow will stick out horrifically. And I couldn't hide from the villagers in this town either if I'm staying for a little while. And as if it was just picking out clothes, I went with it.

The clerk only thought it was for the clothes, I assume. I walked out of the store and back into the killer weather. I met up with Zhàn once more. He greeted me and flashed the medicine my way. I rolled my eyes again. We were on the road back to his home once more.

After a moment's silence, I decided I would speak.

"You know, I don't need so much help from you." I said, dodging his eyes.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were faking your little swimming skill." He retorted. I began getting furious.

"More than I can say for your cooking." I said angry.

"Oh no, hit me where it hurts, my cooking skill." He laughed. "And it was medicine, I don't make the stuff." He said. I seemed annoyed, but he smiled a funny smile. I let it blow over.

The rest of the trip home was silence.

When we arrived to his home, it was dark. He went to start the fire and I actually stayed outside for a little while. He wondered why but I just said I wanted a bit more fresh air. I wonder what he'll think when a strange white Tigress walks into his house as if nothing happened. But I stayed outside. I had to do it.

I pulled out the white dye. I hid behind his house so no one would see me. No one could, for the trees would block me from anyone anyways. I began to strip myself of my clothes and I stared at the dye again. I had to do this fast if I didn't want to freeze to death.

After maybe an hour, I had gotten the white dye over all of my body. I didn't feel as clumpy as I believed it would. It actually felt natural. My black stripes just wouldn't budge against the dye. So I wiped the dye off of the stripes only and let them be. I was already freezing cold from begin partially nude, so I quickly threw on the other clothes. I believed I looked pretty decent. It wasn't as sloppy as I would imagine. My red eyes would sure stick out. It wasn't bad though.

With that said, It was still below zero outside. I had to find it in me to go inside and present to Zhan what I'd have to look like for some time. Standing outside of the front door, I sigh and walk in.


End file.
